mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:LEGO World Event Badge
WARNING: Revealing the code will result in a six-month ban, and two-timers get infinite bans. In other words, no, don't try it. How to get it?00M00 No idea. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 17:00, 11 February 2009 (UTC) please tell me if you know. -annoymous This badge is hard to earn. It's not fair to give it all away to someone who doesn't deserve it, unless you've actually been to a world event. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 04:31, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Exactly Exactly. Anyway, I have it and it doesn´t take anything to build, it comes as attachment.-annoymus well, what's the code? if you wont post how bout' email? thoron.bzp_AT_gmail.com okay? 00:40, 14 February 2009 (UTC)Mtmerrick Read what I wrote above. Nobody ever understands... [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 02:14, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Also, publicly revealing your e-mail address will attract "spiders," webcrawlers that spammers use to look for the @ symbol in pages. For example, if my e-mail address was me@here.com, the spider will find the @ and spam that address. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 02:18, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Hello people! The code is already leaked the Badges page and this talk page's article!Left by Brandbest1. Join the 36ClicksClub2 today! 20:07, 15 February 2009 (UTC)Brandbest1 I changed it, it does not needed to be said..-annoymus Hey people, telling the code out publicly is illegal!00M00 Please dont tell people the code because if Lego finds out, you will be in big trouble and may result in deleting your account! - Redsoxfan2434 Agreed, but if LEGO finds it out, they will be much more concerned with legal issues than with badge code issues. For the geeks out there who learned all their copyright law from Wikipedia image templates, you'd get it. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 22:59, 21 February 2009 (UTC) We know.Left by Brandbest1. Join the 36ClicksClub2 today! 00:56, 22 February 2009 (UTC)Brandbest1 :I protected the article's page because of the heavy vandalism ;) --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 18:22, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for doing that... [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 19:11, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Conary1:Um I Have the Code, but if you guys need it why cant i just tell you? Should i use it? i havnt yet. I actually went to the Event but you people say ill have leagle issues :Okay, here's the point. You are free to use the code on MLN as much as you like. However, you are not permitted to reveal it here, no matter how hard you are pressured. If you do reveal it, you will be banned for six months. 00:41, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Template instance need slight modification Please remove the image: syntax from around the image in the template instantiation. Thanks Nitecrew 06:21, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Uh, the image needs to be fixed to File:LegoWorldEventBadge.png ! :There's no such image apparently... -- 18:45, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, I've already fixed it :P 18:47, 9 May 2009 (UTC) The Page The LEGO World Event Badge is a Badge awarded to participants of the LEGO World Event. How to Obtain It can only be obtained by entering a secret code on Echo's Code Module, which was given out at the LEGO World Event. Uses The LEGO World Event Badge has no known uses, other than awarding loyalty. :This edit by 00:05, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Protection For now, I've downgraded the protection to autoconfirmed. Pages that have this protection seem to be OK, for example, Echo hasn't had any vandalism since the protection was put in place. I believe the protection hinders improvement, and an autoconfirmed approach will stop IP vandals. If anyone wants to comment about protection (how it should still be sysop protected) go ahead. 11:13, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I have the code 07:06, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :That's ok, as long as you don't share it. Gone You don't need to prorect it anymore because the Code Module is gone-- 12:15, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm keeping the protection - this may be a bug in LEGO's systems, and, until we find out more on why the Module has gone, we should continue editing as normal. If I'd kept the sysop protection, I'd have downgraded to autoconfirmed now. Oh.-- 19:27, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :If this was deProtected, I could almost guarantee that a vandal would hit here once a week. 19:28, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Then more people would be banned.-- 19:29, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::That isn't a good thing! Even though it gives us something to do, our mandate here is not to ban people. 19:30, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I know I'm just saying!-- 19:32, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Ya, sorry if I seem a bit...... annoying. 19:33, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Look,this thing has been off his page for months,maybe a year.I don't think it's going back on for a while.Just saying and don't say that I want to take off the security card,because I don't.By the way,it'll be another code next time.Just saying again.-- 19:05, December 1, 2009 (UTC)